1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of jewelry, and more particularly to identification jewelry which provides medical information concerning the wearer.
2. Description of Related Art
As can be seen by reference to the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,138,596; 3,790,775; 4,179,833; 4,256,459; 4,296,459; 4,984,683; and 5,755,116, the prior art is replete with myriad and diverse identification bracelets.
While all of the aforementioned prior art constructions are more than adequate for the basic purpose and function for which they have been specifically designed, they are uniformly deficient with respect to their failure to provide a simple, efficient, and practical medical identification charm bracelet including audible and visual output devices.
As a consequence of the foregoing situation, there has existed a longstanding need for a new and improved medical identification charm bracelet and the provision of such a construction is a stated objective of the present invention.